


Unexpected But Not Unwanted

by DirtyKnots



Series: Dirty Knots Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Anon Prompt:Can I have a small lil tidbit of Derek nursing on the Sheriff’s nipples while Stiles nurses on his foreskin?





	Unexpected But Not Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> Tags are your friends.

John was…dismayed the first time he’d walked in on Derek and his son. Sure, he knew about werewolves and he had a pretty good relationship (he thought) with the pack, but he hadn’t realized that Derek and his son were…doing whatever that was. Also, Derek was so much older, and Stiles still had another year of high school before he’d be an adult. So he instituted an open-door policy, figuring that would be that - at least when he was home.

He was so wrong. So wrong. The open door did nothing to curb their behavior (and John often wondered if it only ramped things up). He’d be sitting downstairs, happily reading the paper, only to be interrupted by moans spilling down the staircase. He did his best to pretend it wasn’t happening, ignoring the way it twisted in his belly, the weird tightening of his uniform pants every time there was another sound from upstairs.

It came to a head one night when he’d returned from a late shift, trudging up the stairs, steeped in exhaustion. He was just coming up on Stiles’ room when he heard the moans and gasps. He steeled himself to walk by, neck locked so his head stayed forward, when he heard actual words spilling out of his son’s mouth.

“Yes, please, just like that. God yes, yes I want my daddy, damn you. Oh fuck don’t stop, Derek please. Yes yes, I wish my daddy was here too, fuck you for making me say it, yes I wish it was his cock in my ass. Fuuuuck.” Johns’ throat was the Sahara, his feet inexorably moving him to stand in the doorway, just now realizing the bed had been moved so that anything happening on it could easily be seen by someone walking by. Stiles was on all fours, head hanging down as his body rocked forward in time with Derek’s thrusts, and the wolf, damn him, was leaned over the boy, whispering filth in his ear, eyes locked on John where he stood. He must’ve whispered something else, too low for John to hear, because Stiles was nodding, mouth opening again. “Yes, yes. God I love you, love you so much, but I love him too. Just want him to be happy, wanna make him feel good. He’d never though.” Stiles’ voice sounded sad on the last bit, and whatever Derek said next had him shaking his head, no more words coming. He could see Derek insisting could almost make out the sounds of the words, something about how Stiles was wrong, his daddy did love him that much too. But his boy just kept shaking his head. Derek focused on John again, eyebrows lifting, head tilting back a bit, and John understood, nodded.

Derek reached down, bracing Stiles’ weight and lifting him back so he was propped up in Derek’s lap. His eyes widened when he saw his dad in the doorway, but Derek didn’t let up, fucking up into him. John’s eyes were drawn to his son’s long cock, curved towards his belly and spitting out precum with every thrust. He could see the confusion, the worry that was starting to overtake Stiles, so he took a breath, and stepped fully inside, hands shaking as he began to unbutton his shirt. Stiles licked his lips, nodding when John gestured between them, so he did his best to strip quickly, stopping at the edge of the mattress. Derek gave him a sharp smile and helped Stiles ease back onto his knees, face right in front of John’s crotch, where his own cock had woken up, foreskin peeling back and away as it straining out from his body. He barely heard the whispered ‘daddy’ from Stiles before he was engulfed in the warm wet of his son’s mouth. John would be embarrassed at how quickly he came, but it had been so long, and Stiles’ mouth felt so good. Besides, Stiles came with him, and Derek was only a few thrusts behind. He knew he shouldn’t have done this, knew it was wrong and illegal, but they’d barely finished before Derek was reaching over and manhandling him up the bed, spreading him out against the pillows.

Derek was quick to settle his head on John’s chest, his bulk helping ground him in the moment. Stiles wrapped his arms around John’s waist, tucking his face up over the join of his hip and groin, pressing a small kiss to the skin. John had just opened his mouth to say something when Derek tilted his face up, whispered ‘tomorrow’ at him, and then shifted over to capture a nipple between his lips, mouth softly nursing as if it was a pacifier. He only startled a little when he felt Stiles shift over a bit more and capture the now loose foreskin covering his cock between his own lips, rhythmic suckling matching the pattern of Derek’s mouth. It was more comfort than sex, and John couldn’t help that it soothed him as well, his hands reaching up, cupping each of their heads, thumbs sweeping through differently textured hair, soothing them back. He let out a soft sigh, starting to drift off.

“My good boys…” and then he was out. Discussions could wait until the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [DreamWidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/), all of my additional contact information can be found there or on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile) here (including where you can leave me prompts of your own)!


End file.
